


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by Mystradigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Greg in a Santa suit, M/M, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you know what, it's officially December now and I want to write Christmas fanfiction. Sue me.</p><p>Mycroft and Greg's daughter comes downstairs on Christmas Eve to find Daddy kissing Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. Nadia rolled her eyes and said things about how it wasn't near enough to Christmas yet... when I sent it to her in September. Look, I can't help it if I'm excitable by nature.

Jasmine Holmes-Lestrade couldn't sleep. It was Christmas Eve and nearly midnight, and she was far too excited to stay still for long enough to even start to fall asleep because she kept having to roll over to the end of her bed and check if her stocking had been filled yet. She couldn't quite believe that after months of waiting (she'd been counting the days since October and irritated her fathers by proclaiming the amount of days, hours, minutes and seconds until Father Christmas came) it was finally almost here.

Her presents for other people were hidden in the cupboard; an umbrella tie for Daddy, some CDs for Papa, matching jumpers for Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John, some purple earrings for Mrs Hudson and a dummy with a mince pie on it for her baby sister. Daddy had taken her into London to buy presents for Papa Sherlock, John, Mrs Hudson and the baby and Papa had bid for Daddy's tie on EBay for her. She opened the wardrobe to survey the wrapped gifts, almost as thrilled at the prospect of seeing her family open them than she was about receiving gifts from Father Christmas. Almost.

Jasmine was thirsty, and she decided to sneak downstairs for a glass of water, as well as to peak at the Christmas Tree and see if Santa had eaten the mince pies they'd left out for him. She crept down the steps, carefully avoiding the ones that creaked so as not to wake her fathers or make the baby cry, freezing as she turned the corner into the hall.

Father Christmas was standing there, in her hallway, sharing the mince pie she'd left out with Daddy and holding his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Myc" Santa murmured, his voice somehow less booming than Jasmine had imagined it.

"And to many more to come" Daddy said, and kissed Santa right there in the hall.

Jasmine gasped. Daddy knew Father Christmas?

"Careful love, you'll rip my beard off" giggled Father Christmas.

"I admit I'm rather fond of it"

"It's itchy" Santa complained. "And it doesn't even match my hair"

Daddy laughed. "Yes, well it's close enough. Better than that Easter Bunny costume I wore last Spring. Pink clashes with my hair horrendously"

"Ginger-ninja" chuckled Santa Claus.

"Hardly a ninja. I occupy a minor position in the British government, Silver Fox" Daddy replied sarcastically.

"I'd better give the girls their presents" Father Christmas said, and Jasmine hurried back to her room before he could come up.

She was so going to tell Papa about this in the morning.


	2. Santa's a Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine asks her fathers exactly how they know Father Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a couple of people asked for another chapter so here it is. Daddy is Mycroft and Papa is Greg, which was really confusing me as I was writing so hopefully it's not too confusing to read. When I was a kid, my parents used to make us wait until everyone had eaten breakfast to start opening presents and I swear they'd take HOURS to eat and we'd sit and glare at them..

"Daddy" Jasmine Holmes-Lestrade started as she squirted strawberry sauce onto the crepe her Papa had made (it was, after all, Christmas Day and when better to encourage Myc to indulge in a little sugar?). "You could have told me you knew Santa Claus"

"Come again?" asked Papa, as Daddy made a futile attempt to persuade Tammie, the baby, to stop throwing food on the floor.

"I saw Daddy talking to him last night. If you knew him, you could've asked him what I was getting so I wouldn't have to wait" she complained with a wistful glance at the full stocking on the kitchen side, the stocking she wasn't allowed to open until after Breakfast.

Daddy smirked and raised a manicured eyebrow at Papa. "Well my dear, it seems we have been caught. You're quite right, Jasmine- we do know Father Christmas"

"Yeah, course we do!" Papa grinned, running a hand through his silver hair. He was wearing his Doctor Who top and pyjama bottoms as was normal, but this morning he'd put on a red Christmas hat simular to the one Santa had been wearing last night when he kissed Daddy. Jasmine wondered whether it had been a present from Saint Nick himself, apparently he was friends with Daddy and Papa after all.

"How do you know him?" asked Jasmine.

Papa rolled his eyes. "Your Daddy knows everyone, silly. Sometimes Daddy is having trouble figuring out if a government official has been naughty or nice and Santa is able to give him some information"

"You mean.. Santa's a spy?" Jasmine gapsed.

"Really Jasmine, whatever gave you the idea that I was a spy?" asked Daddy in mock astonishment.

"Of course you're a spy" sighed Jasmine. "You do secretive work and wear suits and have all those gadgets-"

"...I told you, that was a foldable pasta spoon "

"Don't listen to him, Jaz" Papa exclaimed. "He's throwing you off the scent. Of course Daddy's a super-spy!"

"RHEEE!" Tammie cried in agreement. Or perhaps in objection to the fact that she'd managed to throw all of her food on the floor and no-one had picked it up yet.

"It's all right Daddy, I can keep it a secret" Jasmine said reassuringly. "I won't leak your secret identity to anyone. I just can't believe you know Santa!"

"Yes, well" said Daddy.

"But Daddy" said Jasmine. "If Father Christmas is just somebody who sometimes works for you, why were you kissing him?"

There was a pause.

"Ah" Daddy frowned. "I think maybe we're finished with breakfast now. But-" and he glanced slyly at his husband. "If you go and open your presents now, Father Christmas might just come back and answer that question for you"

 

Greg shot Mycroft a glare and shook his head before heading upstairs to get changed as Mycroft fought to suppress his giggles.


End file.
